The purpose of this project is to develop a focused research agenda in health services for the four U.S.-Mexico Border States of Arizona, California, New Mexico, and Texas. This process is seen as a sequential effort over a period of time, with the research development conference proposed herein constituting the first step. This conference will be the result of a planning effort among the four state universities along the border (Arizona, California, New Mexico and Texas), with participation by potential users of the health policy research issues to be defined. These users, while not limited to health policy makers, are construed primarily to mean legislators and public health administrators in the subject states. The conference will result from two planning sessions, one in Texas and one in California. The conference itself will take place in Arizona during late April or early May, 1981. Subsequent project time will be used to prepare a conference report and to conclude any administrative matters resulting from the conference.